


Creatures and Councilman

by Peachpuppycat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack treated sort of seriously, Everyone thinks Wild is Twilight’s bastard child, Feral Behavior, Feral Link (Legend of Zelda), Found Family, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, Swearing, characters will be added as the story progresses, minor gore, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpuppycat/pseuds/Peachpuppycat
Summary: In which Link ‘Twilight’, member of the esteemed royal court desperately tries to hide his newly found feral child from the world.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Creatures and Councilman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thank you for clicking on the fic just trying something new out idk how it turned out
> 
> Hope you like
> 
> (Btw Twilight’s stance on hunting don’t reflect on my own, I mostly based his view on hunting on that one panel where he’s giving Wild the pumpkin you know the one. Please let me know if you hunt and find this problematic, because I don’t know as much about it)
> 
> Warnings: Minor gore, mentions of abuse, bird death(?)

Twilight hated hunting.

It was unnecessary for a person in his position, and it had turned into a sport to see which man could take home the most game. For him, the times before he’d been as far up on the food chain as he currently was, he’d hunted purely from necessity... And it didn’t help he had no choice whether or not he went hunting.

Every other month(it seemed to come faster and faster every time) him and the other four members of the court were invited to a ‘hunting lodge’ which was essentially a mansion with woodland property. 

Oh, to be toe to toe with the rich. 

Everyone typically went hunting, aside from Sky, who was somehow always allowed to sleep through it, and Legend who only showed his face once in a blue moon. This time, neither were present.

‘Damn.’ Twilight thinks. Both Legend and Sky were buffers for the group in completely different ways. 

Sky created an atmosphere where people would treat others to a higher respect, as if they didn’t want to look unkind in front of the notoriously compassionate philanthropist. And Legend... well, he wouldn’t take any shit from anyone, and people typically didn’t like being sweared at by a pink haired noble that was at least two feet shorter than them.

Time had on his focused look, while Warriors had a friendly, companionable look, which generally meant they’d both bring in twice the game they normally did.

“Try not to slack off this time, right? I worry that you have worse vision then councilman Time sometimes.” Warriors said, smiling at him in that _infuriating_ way. Twilight looks at Time, who is missing an eye. 

‘ _Worse vision then councilman Time,_ ’ His mind echoes, feeling quite hollow.

“H- I...” Twilight bites his cheek to keep himself from ‘ _pulling a Legend_ ’. “Won’t.” He finishes simply, pointedly turning away from the other two.

Time said nothing, merely chuckling knowingly(and probably at Twilight’s expense knowing the Old Man).

The other two set off to the left, disappearing into the undergrowth and leaving the right side to Twilight. Twilight considers leaving, and dismisses the thought when he realizes he’ll show up empty handed later. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t good at hunting, because he was, despite no one believing him. The unnecessary hunting of animals made him nervous, ever since he’d been in the _body_ of a hunted animal. 

He sighs, and heads into the right side of the forest.

Wasting no time, Twilight shifts to wolf form, sniffing the area for any prey. Instantaneously, something catches his nose. 

Something big.

He flicks his ears thoughtfully, while still keeping an ear out for possible disturbances. Catching something big, while harder, means he wouldn’t have to bring home more food, and could be done quicker.

Twilight shifts down, taking a long drag of air. He can smell it. It’s close. His back legs brace, and he races forward.

The world around him is blurry as he picks up speed, only the traces of whatever animal had made the trail focused. Soft feathers flit out of his way when he rushed by, the force of his momentum creating small air currents. Broken tree branches are snapped, creating a clear landing path, leading Twilight right to his prey. 

He slides to a stop as the overwhelming scent of blood fill his nose. An unusually overwhelming scent implied deadly loss of blood, or just death in general.

He’d stopped just before a large, inconvenient group of trees. His vision just barely obscured. Through the leaves he sees something move in sharp, hasty motions. Twilight’s mouth curls into a snarl. This, whatever was beyond these trees would not go down easy, going by the size and speed of the shape beyond the leaves.

Twilight clamps his jaw shut, and creeps forward through the flora, nosing some bushes out of the way as quietly as possible.

There, over the carcass of a large dead bird, crouches a small boy. His face is hidden within tangled blond hair, and simple black shorts(underwear?) are the only thing that cover him.

Twilight’s eyes widened, and in his surprise takes a cautionary step backwards. Right on a tree branch. 

The boy’s face snaps up, eyes locking onto Twilight’s wolf form. His mouth and cheeks are covered in crimson red blood. Some of it is dried, brown and flaky on his cheek.

Twilight whines instinctively. The only thing he can conjure up in his brain, is how the blood on his cheek reminds him of when Colin had gotten too enthusiastic about his spaghetti as a toddler. 

The boy slowly rises, knees bent, and Twilight can’t tell if he’s going to attack or run. A small feeling of desperation passes through him. Surely, this boy is so feral that he wouldn’t be able to know what it meant for him to be able to change forms. Even if he did, who would believe this blood covered boy who eats dead animals off the ground?

...He must truly be desperate for food if he’d done this. What was a boy his age even doing all the way out in the woods? Where were his parents?

Twilight makes his decision quickly. The risk of his secret was less important then a person in possible danger.

The boy’s eyes grow wider as Twilight grows taller, and he jumps backwards when Twilight lifts his hand towards him.

“It’s okay,” Twilight assures, his voice carefully soft. “I won’t hurt you, I can help you.” He keeps his hands wide and in sight, moving slowly.

The boy’s eyes narrow, and his face contorts into a twisted snarl, and Twilight braces himself to be attacked. The boy sneezes instead.

“Heh,” Twilight laughs, more out of surprise than amusement.

The kid waddles up to him cautiously, occasionally doubling back and sprinting into the woods, only to peak his head out a moment later. 

He resists the urge to take a deep, shaky breath, not wanting to startle the wild child. He wonders how long he’s been alone in these woods for. Outside of the mess of blood and dirt, he doesn’t seem malnourished with healthy looking baby fat to his face, and the dirt keeps him from seeing any discernible marks on the boy.

Twilight is interrupted from his thoughts from a gentle prodding to his ears. 

The kid, apparently forgetting his caution, pulls on his ears.

“Uh...” Twilight grunts awkwardly, startling the boy away.

This time, instead of darting into the woods like Twilight had expected him to, he simply hangs back a fair distance.

“Your...” His voice is raspy from disuse, and his hands move up the sides of his head where his ears are hidden under his blood and dirt covered hair. “Ears...”

“Yes?” Twilight asks, not looking away from the puzzle of a child, unconsciously flicking his ears.

“They are...” He coughs, the kind that comes deep from your throat and have a scratch to them so you can tell they hurt. “Like mine..?” He finishes, voice teetering and pitched high at the end.

“Yes!” Twilight exclaims, and then forces himself to calm. “Yes,” he repeats, but gentler. “I am a hylian, like you.” He hesitates. “Hi-lee-an.” He sounds out. 

“I am hylian too!” The kid croaks, bouncing closer to him excitedly. “You are so...” he coughs again. “Tall!” The kid tries to pat the top of his head, but cannot reach so he stands on his tippy toes and pats his forehead. 

“Alright,” Twilight says, settling down the victorious feeling in his chest. “I can get you help. It’s going to be okay.” He gently moves his hands in the position to lift the kid up by the waist while he’s still close enough to grab.

The boy blinks at him, and smiles. “That’s ok!” He squeaks.

“Wha-“ He stops, and takes a moment to think. He has to approach this situation with a delicate hand, or things could get messy.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Twilight asked, purposefully not looking at the mutilated pile of feathers that used to be a bird. 

The blond stared blankly at him for a moment then looks away, slowly bringing a hand to his stomach. “...I...” he starts. He wonders if he can’t properly articulate his sentence, as it looks that he wants to say something by the way he chews on his bottom lip.

“How’s this?” Twilight asked, pulling out some day old bread he’d packed for yesterday’s lunch and forgotten about. 

The boy continues staring blankly, even as his eyes follow the bread slice when Twilight moves it to the side. 

The councilman takes a step back, holding the bread out like a shield. The boy stalks after him, wholly focused on the thin day old bread. 

Twilight rubbed the back of his neck with his non bread hand, backtracking at a snails pace. 

_‘I’m gonna go home empty handed aren’t I?’_

-

The manor Twilight is invited to stay at was a classy champagne pink, popping color next to the lush field of rolling green. The bushes and grass are clipped and well cared for, gardeners rushing to and from in the early morning. It’s really such an amazing, beautiful place, cared for by a hard working staff.

It’s also the reason why Twilight feels so nervous bringing a blood and dirt covered child into it. 

He ducks behind a bush and motioning for said child to follow him. 

Looking him straight in the eye, Twilight speaks:“Listen, I need you to be _very quiet._ Don’t let anyone see you and listen to me very carefully.” He orders, voice low.

“Yes!” The kid yells, incredibly loudly.

“Sh!” Twilight whisper yells, feeling the beginning of a migraine. 

“Can be...” the boy pauses, before flashing his teeth. “Stealthy.” 

The councilman resists the urge to sigh. “I’m sure you can.... just- stay with me, okay?” He waits for the boy to agree.

The boy stares, as if processing Twilight’s commands, and shakes his head up and down. “Okay!” He says, quieter by a little.

The race into a servants entrance, from the bush, and creep along the extravagant halls. The kid follows Twilight like an oversized carnivorous duckling. 

‘ _Almost there.’ Twilight thinks. ‘As long as the kid stays quiet..._ ’ 

His thoughts are interrupted as he rounds the corner and immediately bumps into a maid. 

“Councilman Twi-!“ The servant exclaims, stumbling and nearly falling in her surprise. 

“Shh!” Twilight insists, halfheartedly shielding the unnamed child from the unsuspecting servant.

“Hi.” The child rasped, almost cutely, if he could be considered as such.

“Councilman Twilight Sir?” The servants voice raising an octave as they look the boy up and down incredulously. “I was unaware you... had a child.”

“Oh Hylia no.” Hysterical energy seized Twilight’s chest, and he’s glad he wore his cloak so the servant won’t see him nervously playing with his shirt like a grade schooler awaiting a time out. 

_The last thing he needs right now is everyone thinking he has some bastard child._

”I don’t even have a girlfriend, he’s not mine!” He insists, taking a step forward.

The servant looks him over. “Yeah, I believe you don’t have a girlfriend.” She says- and in hindsight, judging by the tone and expression of her face, he thinks he was being insulted?

However, this flew completely over his head at the time, so he simply nodded. “Can you take him to my quarters to... take a bath? And feed him?” 

The servant’s eyebrows crease and her lips purse like she really, really wanted to say no(Twilight can’t really blame her, he wouldn’t want to try to give that kid a bath either), but she nods nonetheless.

Twilight turns to the smaller boy, who grins at him like he’s never smiled before. His face looks like it’s contorted into an unholy smile-grimace hybrid. Twilight can’t even tell how he knows the boy is smiling, to be quite frank. 

“Kid, I need- wow, I just realized I have no idea what your name is.” 

The kid stared up at him, not stopping his broken smiling. 

“Okay...” Twilight rubbed his head, feeling the incoming signs of a major headache. “What to call this wild-” he thinks aloud.

“Wiiilld...?” He cuts him off.

“-Yes, you are very wild.”

“I am Wild?”

“Yes. Very wild.” 

The boy’s grin suddenly becomes very bright, eyes sparkling in the hallway light. 

“ _Why-elld._ ” He pronounces, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

-

“Master Twilight, Sir?” A servant called, shaky and sounding incredibly nervous.

All possibilities of disastrous outcomes of giving the problem child a bath run through Twilight’s mind as he mentally prepares himself. “Yes?” He asks, forcing himself to look away from his book.

“There’s- Well, I-“ The servant stutters. “You wanted to... give the boy to a foster home?”

Twilight nodded. “Of course, what else would I do, Keep him?”

The servants eyes grow wide, and for a moment they just stare at each other. Then the servant bursts into hysterical laughter.

“Oh my!” They laugh, and Twilight can tell they’re faking because despite what Legend says, he isn’t an idiot. “Keep him?! That’s-that’s-that’s so funny!!” They end with more laughter.

An awkward silence passes. 

“The boy— I’m sorry, I’ve no idea how to say. He’s-“ The servant starts, pulling on their uniform and wincing like they expect to be yelled at. 

Whatever the awkwardly nervous servant is about to say is interrupted.

“Twiiiiiiiiilighhht!” Squeals a familiar voice. 

Somehow, the servants had wrestled some pants onto him and one servant had chased him out of the bathroom with a shirt in their hands. 

“Master Twilight!” They exclaimed, guiltily dropping the shirt. 

However, Twilight wasn’t looking at the shirt. 

Every inch of the child’s body is covered in _scars_. He feels his hands cover his mouth as he stands shakily towards the boy. 

“Twilight, I’m like...” The boy pauses. “A real hylian now!” He finishes, gesturing to his pants.

_Several thoughts run through his mind at that point._

__

- _How is it that he has so many scars?_

__

__

- _How is he going to get a foster family to adopt a child so scarred and rabid?_

__

__

__

_-Why did he think pants made him a hylian?_

__

“Master Twilight, Sir!” a cool voice from the other side of the door sounded, jolting everyone(except the kid, who had yet to realize anything was wrong) into action.

__

“Dinner time already?” Twilight pondered tiredly, a million thoughts running through his mind. 

__

“Sir, should we keep the boy here?” The servant with the shirt asked, still wide eyed from the sudden events.

__

Twilight let out a long breath not saying anything for a moment. “Yes... that... would be good.” 

__

The boy is shorter then him, and has to tilt his head far up when Twilight approaches him. 

__

“Stay.” He commands, trying to ignore the way the younger’s face scrunches in confusion.

__

“Stay?” The boy asks. 

__

“Yes, _stay_.” Twilight puts a hand up for emphasis. 

__

He glances backwards as he leaves for the dinning hall. 

__

He’s being stared down, a frown on the boy’s face. The kid steps forward hesitantly, only to be held back by the two servants. 

__

“Twilight?” He calls. 

__

Twilight snaps his head forward, harshly biting down on his lip. 

__

_‘How am I gonna get this kid taken care of? I can’t just leave him...’  
-_

__

__

__

“How did everyone’s trip go?” Warriors asked, and Twilight just knew he was asking so he could gloat about the large deer he’d caught. 

__

__

__

“Fuck off!” Legend says, likely realizing the same thing, as he yelled through a mouthful of ham. 

__

__

__

“Legend, please.” Sky scolded, passing him a glass of water(so he would be too busy drinking to pick fights), which he accepted greedily.

__

__

__

“Catch anything, Twilight?” Warriors asked, a knowing glint to his eyes. 

__

__

__

Twilight sighed. It felt like he had been doing that a lot lately. “No.” He spits, his face meditatively calm as to not break into a warning glare. 

__

__

__

“Hm.” Warriors responded simply, hand on his cheek. 

__

__

__

Hm. 

__

__

__

_Hm??_

__

__

__

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

__

__

__

“You’re all pricks, except Sky.” Legend announced, resting his muddy boots on the mahogany table. 

__

__

__

Sky bit his lip, staring at Legend’s boots, not wanting to tell him to get them off the table in fear of being called a prick. 

__

__

__

“You’re such an animal.” Warriors said with distaste. 

__

__

__

‘ _Boy, had you seen why I have today...’_ Twilight thinks privately. _‘I wonder if that kid is okay.’_ As the thought passes through his head, there’s a slight movement in the corner of his eye. 

__

__

__

He’s sitting next to Time, on the right side of the table with their backs to the window. Warriors is at the head of the table, next to Twilight and Sky. Sky is next to Legend. This is all important because the distinct movement is in in front of him, out of everyone’s field of view, except perhaps Time, who only had half the sight everyone else did.

__

__

__

There, in the corner of the hall, a large barrel seems to have grown legs. His breath catches, and he nearly chokes on his food while he tries to compose himself.

__

__

__

“You okay?” Time asks, sparing him a haphazard glance, before Legend makes a particularly offensive jeer at Time, startling the entire table. 

__

__

__

_‘Please let this be a servant pulling a prank. Please let this be a servant pulling a prank. Please let this-‘_

__

__

__

The barrel stops in its tracks, and shifts until the legs are crouching. Twilight glances to the side, wondering _how in the world_ has Time not seen the walking storage unit directly in front of him. Time takes another spoonful of soup, blessedly oblivious.

__

__

__

Peaking out from under the barrel, the feral stray he’d brought home from the woods smiles at him with sparkling eyes. The idiotic boy’s face lights up in such a moronic fashion when their eyes meet, Twilight feels he must look away. At the same time, he can’t rip his eyes away from the child, as _he’s taken off the barrel and is moving straight towards him._

__

__

__

“Stop!” Twilight yells, jumping up from his seat. 

__

__

__

The kid stops. His eyes are wide and his shoulders hunch, curling in on himself. He looks as if he’d been caught taking from the cookie jar.

__

__

__

Everyone pauses their conversation to give their individual gazes. Curiosity, surprise, annoyance, and calm indifference respectively.

__

__

__

“...Arguing!” He ends, awkwardly gesturing to the side in a way that he hopes reads ‘no more’ to the council and ‘get out of here’ to the kid. “As a group, we shouldn’t argue amongst ourselves when no issues are presented.” He says coolly, sitting down in one smooth motion. 

__

__

__

The kid runs out the door, thankfully silent. Twilight almost feels a little guilty, the boy almost looked betrayed when he’d yelled. 

__

__

__

He mentally groans. He’d yelled at the neglected(probably abused in some other way, judging by the patchwork of scars on his body) child.

__

__

__

‘Does it make you feel big, councilman? Yelling at hurt children? Does it make you feel great? You’re pathetic.’ An antagonistic voice in his head snarls from the darkness. 

__

__

__

Twilight responds with a quick mental ‘screw off’, and moves on to more pressing topics.

__

__

__

“I agree,” Sky said. “We need to be a united alliance when we aren’t deciding on government matters.” 

__

__

__

Sky, as always, is the most valuable hylian alive. Not even the MVP, just MVH... MVHA? Whatever.

__

__

__

The rest of the group piggybacks off that, Legend furiously complaining that telling Warriors to go to hell is not arguing but a sign of respect from Legend and Hylia herself.

__

__

__

Twilight was in big trouble, wasn’t he?

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me any questions in the comments, I’m always happy to answer!
> 
> Almost forgot, the characters ages are different to fit the story a little more 
> 
> Wild - around 14-15( or is he (; )  
> Twilight - like 26 maybe  
> Time - 40s  
> Legend - 19-20  
> Sky - 25-26  
> Warriors - 26-27  
> Others -???
> 
> Also, I’m not sure if this should be a multi chapter thing or just a one shot, so if people want I could continue or I could move on to something else idk if anything new is gonna happen with Acting your age
> 
> Byebye!! 
> 
> -peachpuppycat


End file.
